goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamato
"When you went after the Hyūga's Byakugan, Konoha never did anything to retaliate. Your actions could have provoked a war, but we swallowed our bloody tears in order to prevent that. Don't forget that you exist because of our precious sacrifices." Summary Yamato (ヤマト, Yamato), also known as "Tenzō" (テンゾウ, Tenzō), are both code names for this Anbu-turned-jōnin of Konohagakure. As his Wood Release would allow him to be able to keep the Nine-Tails sealed within Naruto Uzumaki in check, he was re-assigned from Anbu to the regular forces, joining Team Kakashi as a temporary replacement for their jōnin-sensei, Kakashi Hatake. While Kakashi eventually returns to the team, Yamato stays on to provide assistance as needed. Pre-War Yamato Destructive Power Feats: Naruto and Yamato combine their jutsus to create a large blast that frees their teammates from Kakuzu. His Wood Release tears through part of Kakuzu and then destroys a part of a tree. Speed Feats: Keeps up with Naruto and his Shadow Clones. Dodges Orochimaru's attack. Escapes Orochimaru's attack with a Wood Clone Substitution. Catches Sakura as she falls down a ravine after Sai lets her fall. Moves away from Sai as Kabuto approaches. Gets in the way of Sasuke trying to stab Sakura, but this failed. Saves Motoi from being eaten by Yamato, sacrificing himself. Strength Feats: His Wood Release is able to stop Kabuto in his tracks. Breaks a stone wall with ease using his Wood Release. Captures Sai with his Wood Release. Captures Kabuto with his Wood Release. Durability Feats: Tanks but is stunned by Sasuke's blade. Stamina Feats: Can create multiple homes in one move. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Detects Kabuto from behind. Powers and Abilities: Creates a make-shift prison with his Wood Release. Creates a house in one move with his Wood Release. Can replace himself with a Wood Release Substitution. Can create a more realistic transformation with his Wood Release. Stabilizes the collapsing bridge from Naruto's attack. His Wood Clones act like Shadow Clones. Creates a shield of Wood that protects him from Naruto's blast. His Wood Release can contain Tailed Beast power. Can seal away the power of Kurama with his Wood Release. Yamato can phase into trees. Can fuse back with his Clones. Can track others by creating seeds that act as transmitters. Can transform his body to wood with enough detail to unlock a door. Uses tendrils of wood that sprout from his body. Removes the blade from his body while Sasuke is repressing Kurama's chakra. Has mastered both Water & Earth Release, able to create a waterfall quickly. Yamato is able to sprout multiple large trees with his Wood Release on his waterfall. His Water Release is powerful enough to expand the waterfall to a much bigger scale and then create a ledge from Wood Release for Naruto. He seals Naruto entering four tailed form during his training. Successfully seals another berserking Naruto. Splits the earth to create a passageway. Creates multiple homes with his Wood Release in one move. Creates a cage around Naruto and "Captures" Obito. Creates a forest of trees large enough to cushion the fall of dozens of giant animals faster than they can fall. Creates a trap of Wood Release, also pushes Motoi back with a Wood Release block from his back. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Tobi Armor Yamato Destructive Power Feats: His Shinsu Senju takes on the Shinobi Alliance, knocking away the Kage and matching Hiruzen in output. Turns Karin's insides into wood. Speed Feats: Stabs Karin in the chest as she attacks the Shinsu Senju. Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Tanks the attacks from Karin, Suigestu, and Orochimaru. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: His miniature Shinsu Senju takes on the Shinobi Alliance. Can use all 5 Natures. Controls his Shinsu Senju to catch him as he is paralyzed, then freeing himself from Orochimaru's Curse Mark. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Shown that the Zetsu used Yamato for it's power. Respect Threads, Links, and References